Frozen Hearts
by Cherry Hitachiin
Summary: Pitch is back, and he is going after Valentine's Day. In comes Cupid. Will she become a Guardian? Will love overcome hatred? Is it truly impossible for the goddess of love to find love herself? JackxOC. I do not own RotG or it's characters. I only own my oc's.
1. Chapter 1

"Amora, time to wake up, sweetest heart."

I wake up to see my friend leaning over me. "What time is it, V?"

"7:00 A.M. Exactly when you told me to wake you up from now on. Please wake up, it's time to start the day." She is always such a worried person. Well, I do need someone to keep me on schedule.

"Venita, if I answered you, and I didn't sound sleepy, I would think that would tell you that I'm up for the day."

"Oh, yes, of course, my lady." I hate that term. Whoever came up with it should be strangled.

"V, I told you to stop with all of the formality. It's just Amora." I get up out of bed and go to my closet. I pick a light pink dress. It comes to my knees and has black detailing all over it. I grab my favorite hair-clip, my black-lace, finger-tip-less gloves, and a pair of black flats. I put my floor-length, brown hair into a small bun and let the rest hang there. I secure the bun with my red-rose and black-chopsticks hair-clip.

"Excuse me, my lady, but you are Cupid after all. The world couldn't survive without you."

"*sigh* I know, I know." Yep, that's me, Amora C. Charity, THE Cupid. That is my friend, Venita Valentine. She is my second-in-command here at the Valentine Castle. "Is there anything I need to look at, as of this moment?"

"Yes, actually, one of the centaurs has broken her leg."

"Is it Dahlia, again?" She nods her head and we walk off towards the inner hospital. We work with, sirens, pixies, and centaurs. The sirens gather information for us. The pixies, like Venita, sprinkle the love magic over the people during the year and the flowers, cards, and sweets the night before Valentine's Day. The centaurs observe what happens on Valentine's Day to make sure absolutely everyone gets a card. Dahlia is in charge of the centaurs. She is often running around, trying to do everything by herself, which often gets her injured. "Hello, Dahlia. Haven't I told you to rely on the others some more?"

"Yes, Ms. Charity, but I can do it much faster than they can."

"Not if you're in the hospital." She looks down, ashamed of herself. "Aww, come on. Everyone knows you are the fastest, you don't have to try to prove it."

"But Valentine's Day is in 4 days! Everything has to get done quickly!"

"Dahlia, has Valentine's Day ever been canceled?" She shakes her head. "Okay, has it ever been messed up because something didn't get done in time?" Again, she shakes her head. "See, you don't need to worry so much. That's Venita's job."

"But, I wanted to give you a surprise this year. I wanted to get the people to believe in you."

"Dahlia, the only people that believe in me are the ones who study Greek Mythology. The rest of the world thinks I don't exist. It's called Myth-ology, Dahlia. I'm just written off as a fairy-tale. Besides, I'm not a Guardian, I don't need people to believe in me. I hardly ever leave the Valentine Castle as it is. I thank you for the effort, but it just won't work."

"Of course, Ms. Charity. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, just start to leave things up to the other centaurs from now on, okay?"

"Yes, ma`am, will do."

"Good, now let's see about getting your leg all fixed up." One good part about never leaving the Castle, is that I get to go wherever I want, whenever I want. I have two favorite places: the hospital, and the flower center. I have been in the hospital so long, I have become one of the doctors here. One of our hospital pixies brings me her x-ray. It is only a minor fracture, so I put her leg in a cast and tell her to stay off of it for about a week. She starts to say something about Valentine's Day, but I stop her and just tell her to rest up for now. "Venita, are there any other pressing matters to attend to?"

"No, you are free to go. I will alert you if there are any emergencies. Will you be going to the garden again today?"

"You know me too well. Yes, I'll be in section C, alright?" She nods her head. With that, I fly off towards the garden. It is more like a flower experimentation center than a garden. We experiment with different colors for known flowers and try to create new breeds of flowers. I'm trying to create a black lily with hot pink around the inside.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? THE Cupid, I never thought I would meet you, face to face."

"Who's there?!" I look around, but I don't see anyone. The only thing I see is flowers. All of a sudden there is a shadow in the middle of a group of flowers.

"Oh, you don't know me? That's quite a pity. It's also a pity that all of these flowers in here are going to wither."

"What?!" All of a sudden I see the shadow spread dark sand all over a group of flowers, and they begin to wither extremely quickly. "No! Stop it! What do you want from me?" I fly after the shadow, and follow it outside. My entire castle is cliff-side, so I have to be extremely careful not to stop flying.

"I want to bring hate into the entire world on your little holiday. It's not often that I have the honor to meet such an important being. This will be my Valentine's Day gift to you. Fear and hatred, everywhere."

"Wait, you're Pitch Black!"

"Oh, so you do know me. How lovely." He puts his hands around my throat and begins to choke me. "I'm tired of all of this happiness everywhere I go. I'm sick and tired of children. If I can get rid of love, then I can get rid of children, plain and simple."

"Valentine's Day will never die. Deep down, you know that you can never get rid of it. Go ahead and try all you want. It won't work. You're just a little, old, bad dream." He begins to choke me even harder than before. I can't breathe, at all. It hurts. Somebody, anybody, please, help me.

"Let her go, Pitch!" All I see is a boy with white hair and bright blue eyes before everything becomes black, and I drift into unconsciousness.

"All right, Jack, I'll let her go, permanently." He drops my unconscious body over the edge of the cliff.


	2. Chapter 2

The boy flies down towards my body, barely catching me before I hit the ground. He looks back up to see that Pitch has already disappeared. He brings me back into the castle. "Somebody, she needs help!" One of the centaurs directs him to the hospital, and he lays me down on a hospital bed. "Is there a doctor here somewhere?"

Venita walks up to him. "And who exactly are you?"

"I'm Jack Frost. She was attacked by Pitch Black, and he choked her into unconsciousness.

"I will alert lady Amora straight-" Her eyes go wide in shock. "L-lady Amora! What happened to her?"

"That's not important now. What's important now, is that we get her help."

"Sadly, she's our only major doctor. The medical pixies only really know how to fix things like the flu and broken bones. Oh, she will not be happy when she wakes up."

"Why would she be mad?"

"Oh no, it's not that, she just-" I begin to wake up. "My lady! Please, my lady, we need you to wake up!"

I'm fully awake now. "What have I told you about that, V? It's just Amora." I begin to shiver. "Who turned up the air-conditioning?" I look to my left and see a boy who looks about my age, well, my age as in I look like a teenager. "Who are you?"

"Ms. Charity, this is Jack Frost. Apparently, you had lost consciousness, after facing the boogieman. He saved you from falling to your death."

"Oh my goodness, thank you. I didn't mean to cause any trouble. Wait, your Jack Frost? THE Jack Frost?"

"Yes?"

"Oh my gosh, you have no idea how much I've wanted to meet you!" I grab both of his hands. "Wow, your hands are freezing. You can't melt, can you? If you get too hot, please, just tell me."

"Ms. Charity, please restrain yourself!" Uh-oh, that's one of the few times she has ever raised her voice at me.

"Sorry, Venita. It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Frost." I put my hand over my heart and bow my head.

"It's just Jack."

"Oh, okay then, Jack. Is there some reason why you are here, at my Valentine Castle?"

"Actually, yes. I was sent here because North had a bad feeling in his stomach, again. It's more reliable than it sounds."

"Do you mean Santa Claus?" He nods his head. "Well then, I ask you to give him my thanks for me. If it wasn't for his stomach, I wouldn't be here right now."

"You could just thank him yourself, you know? He said to bring you back to the North Pole when I came back. Apparently, it's dangerous for you to be here."

"I can't go. Valentine's Day is in four days, Jack. My people often stress more around this time. They need their doctor."

"Um, Ms. Charity, if I may say so, I am a certified doctor."

"Venita, that's too much for one pixie. I can't let you risk your health like that."

"It is a piece of cake for me, madam. You don't need to worry so much. That's my job, remember?" I laugh a little bit.

"Alright, if you're absolutely sure you can handle it, then I'll just have to believe in you. I wanted to finish my flower before Valentine's, but I guess I will have to wait until next year." I turn towards Jack. "Okay, so how are we going to get to the North Pole? I would just fly there, but I think they need a bit of rest in case they hit a rock or something."

"We can still fly there." He lifts me out of my hospital bed and wraps his arms around my waist. I begin to blush a little. "Ready to go?" I nod my head, and we are flying in the afternoon sky.

{Jack's POV}

North gave me a snow globe, but flying would probably be better for her right now. She's clutching onto my jacket for dear life. If she can fly, why is she so scared? "Is something wrong?"

She shakes her head. "No, why?"

"You're nails are digging into my chest."

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little scared." She releases her grip on my hoodie a little. I grab her hand and throw her onto my back.

"Why? I thought you could fly?"

"I-I can, I just don't very often. I don't really like to leave my castle, that much. I only fly short distances around my castle, never out in the open like this."

"Why not? It's fun!"

"Flying is nice, but people aren't." We stay silent after that. Thankfully, it isn't that long until we get to the Pole. As we enter the workshop, her grip on my hoodie loosens a lot. I hear her gasp, and I decide then to land. "Wow! This is incredible! I love this!"

"You're easily pleased, aren't you?" She gives me a glare, with her pink eyes, that's as cold as ice. "I thought I was Jack Frost."

She puts her hands on her hips. "What does that mean?"

"It means that glare you gave me was as cold as the blizzards I bring."

"Good, that's what I was going for, Frosty." I walk up to the Guardians.

"Ah, Jack! You are back already?" I nod my head. "Well, where is she?"

"What do you mean she's right here."

"Uh, mate, you're missing one Cupid."

I turn around to see that she isn't there anymore. I see her hair behind a corner. "Be right back." I walk over to her and lean over her. "Why are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding, I-I'm just sitting here because I want to!" I look at her with a face that says I don't believe her. "Fine, I'm scared, okay. They're a bit intimidating."

I reach my hand out. "Come on, I'll be right there with you, okay?" She hesitates before she accepts my hand. I pull her up, and lead her to the other Guardians. When we get in front of them, she grips my hand even harder. "Guys, this is Cupid."

"H-hello." The sandman waves at her and she waves back. Her grip loosens a bit.

"Oh my goodness, you're Cupid! May I see your teeth please?" She nods her head and opens her mouth. Tooth is putting her fingers in her mouth like she did to me when we first met. "You'd think with all of that chocolate, you're teeth wouldn't be this perfect! I absolutely love your teeth."

"hank-hoo."

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth." Tooth takes her hands out of her mouth.

"Thank you, Santa Claus. By the way, how are things going with Mrs. Claus?"

"Perfectly fine, thank you. Should I thank you personally for that?"

"Well, yes, but I should be thanking you. If it weren't for you, Jack wouldn't have saved me, and I wouldn't be alive right now." It becomes so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. "What?"

"Oi, what's she talking about, mate?"

"Pitch attacked her at the Valentine Castle."

"Oh, you poor thing! Are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks to Jack." She squeezes my hand.

"Aww, look, the Sheila made him blush."

"I'm not blushing, it's just a little hot in here."

"Jack, you're not going to melt are you?" She honestly thinks that I could melt?

"I do not believe that Jack could melt, especially at the North Pole." She looks at me questioningly, and I nod my head. She sighs in relief. I look at sandman, and he has a picture of the moon over his head. "Man-in-Moon, what's news?" It does the same thing it did for me. "It seems that you have been chosen, Cupid."

"Please stop calling me Cupid. My name is Amora. What do you mean 'chosen'?"

"You are new Guardian!"

"No."


End file.
